


September 3, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled and tensed when he placed his arm in front of Supergirl to protect her from a hungry giant animal.





	September 3, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled and tensed when he placed his arm in front of Supergirl to protect her from a hungry giant animal near a Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
